Once a Lima Loser Always a Lima Loser
by Nikida-san
Summary: Star Green is the new girl at WMH with a voice that could knock Rachel Berry's out of the park, but how useful is a girl that can't sing in front of anyone to the glee club. Sorry for the aweful summary the story is much better.
1. Welcome to Lima, Ohio

This is my attempt at trying to make a Glee story so if you don't like it you really don't have to read it's not going to hurt my feelings. =)

* * *

"Mom why out of all place in the United Stated did you have to pick a place called Lima, to live in. Why couldn't we go live in New York City where everything happens?" She sighed and rubbed my back.

"The only reason we moved here is for your fathers job, it would have been nice to be in New York City but unfortunately we can't afford to lose your fathers job. I'm sorry sweetie." I shook my head and gave her a small smile. "It's alright mom I could get use to all this." She smiled back and kissed my cheek.

The rest of the drive was quiet but we finally made it to a small house, it was cute but only had three rooms, I could live with it I didn't mind as long as my mother was happy and not having to stress herself out too much.

"Mom what do you want for din…" I walked into her room to see her fast asleep on the bed. I pulled the blankets over and close the door quietly before walking into kitchen. "Hey kitten I didn't know you would be here to early where's your mother?" Dad said kissing my forehead. "She's in the room sleeping and I hope you're hungry because I'm making Winter Pork Roast and sweet potatoes for dinner."

My name is Star Cathleen Gwendolyn Green, I know it's a handful to take in but my parents couldn't decide on whose mother to name me after so they just went with both manes. If it was up to me I would've had a cool middle name or names. Most people tell me I look like my mother which is true we both have long curly brown hair same bone structure I'm just a little shorter than her but I have my father's blue and brown eyes. Yes I have one bright blue eye and a chocolate brown eye I usually keep my head down or just avoid eye contact because I'm made fun of a lot. I just hope this place is a lot nice then my old school, I hated that place so much, the verbal abuse really starts to get to you after a while.

"Oh, kitten I forgot to give you your schedule for William McKinley High School, maybe you can join a club I have books we can look through if you're up for it." I nodded putting the roast in the slow cooker and walking over to the small table.

"Oh look you can be a cheerleader, which would be nice for your friends at home to see, the chess club president a cheerleader." Dad said chuckling. "I don't think I'm physically fit to be a cheerleader how about I just stick to chess club." He shook his head and frowned at him. "Open up Star, how do you expect to be out in the open when you can't even look people in the eye? I know sometimes its hard being a bit different but you're supposed to embrace your individuality and show the world that you're ready for anything that they throw at you and don't ever let it beat you down, if you fall what do you do?" "I get back up and try even harder than before."

"That's my girl, now tomorrow unfortunately I won't be able to see you off at school but I want you to go in there and knock every last person you see down, let them know who you are and don't let them mistaken you for just any random person, and don't tell me you can't do it because I know you can your my daughter you can do anything your heart desires you taught me that and I wish I used that back when I was in high school. I love you kitten." He pulled me into a tight bear hug. "I love you too dad, thanks for the awesome pep talk." He shrugged getting up from the table. "I used to be the football captain I'm used to pep talks."

After dinner I went into my room and got everything together for school, I was going in there proud and strong, no matter what I'm not going to let anyone knock me down like they did at my old school. I looked into my mirror and watched my reflection. I am beautiful and I'm not going to let anyone tell me otherwise, just because I'm different doesn't mean I have to be an outcast I will make my parents proud.

I wonder if I could try out for cheerleading, I mean I would have to work on a regular basis like I used to but it could possibly be fun or I could maybe be in glee club? The last time I sang was at my brother's funeral and it wasn't even in front of anyone it was after everyone left I stayed and sang his favorite song; he was the only person I could sing in front of without feeling so uncomfortable.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)


	2. You Want What Now?

"Star get up it's time for school, you don't want to be late for your first day, that wouldn't be good at all." Mom said pulling the sheets off of me. I sighed and got up doing my daily morning routine, I made sure to wear the pink dress my brother bought for me, I'm surprised it still fit me he got it two years ago.

"Good morning mom, dad already left?" She nodded handing me a plate of food. One reason why I love mom she always makes sure I never miss breakfast and that means pancakes eggs and bacon for breakfast.

After breakfast I grabbed my things and followed mom out to the car and we made our way to William McKinley High School. It wasn't as large as my old school but it was a pretty good size which means lots of people to embarrass myself in front of. "Don't worry sweetie I know you're going to make tons of friends I know it, make your father and proud kitten." I kissed her cheek and got out of the car. "Oh Star I put cookies in your lunchbox I hope they're help break the ice with some of the students. Have fun angel. I opened my lunchbox and sure enough there were a bunch of cookies in a container. I took them out and walked into the full school; I kept my head low and tried to blend in with everyone else, and looked for the principal's office. I looked down at the map and ran into a pole.

"Whoa watch where you're going shorty." I looked up to see a boy with a shaved head looking down at me. He held out his hand and helped me up, I was a whole head shorter than him he was a good looking guy and had the stereotypical bad boy look. "You know your cute I don't think I've ever seen you here? I love your eyes by the way there different I like that." He said smirking at me. "I'm new I was actually looking for the principal's office before we ran into each other." He nodded and pointed a couple doors down.

"It's right there, I'll be seeing you around pretty eyes." With that he walked off leaving me in the hall. He thought my eyes were pretty? I turned around and walked into the principal's office. He was a middle aged Indian man with was balding. "Hello, my name is Star Green I'm a transfer." I said quietly. "Ah, Miss. Green it is nice to meet you I am Principal Figgins. I have your schedule right here and I hope you enjoy your time here." I thanked him and walked out making my way around school I found my Pre-Calculus class.

"But Mr. Roader you don't under what this grade means to me all you have to do is just give me the one point it's not that hard." This girl obviously wanted her grade. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt I'm Star Green I just moved here from Florida." Mr. Roader put down the girls work and walked over to me and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Star please take a seat anywhere." I thanked him and sat down in the middle row. The rest of the school day was boring mostly because I had already learned the things that they were learning.

After school I made my way to Coach Sylvester office and knocked before walking in. "Hello I'm Star Cathleen Gwendolyn Green I'm new here and would like to try out for the Cheerleading team." Coach Sylvester just watched me and told me to have a seat. "Alright I'm going to tell you like it is. I can't have you on my team you would scare all cheerleader with your creepy eyes. I don't like them I will never like them and your nothing but an outcast. Now get your freaky demon eyes and get hell out of my office." I walked out of the office before tears ran down my face.

"So you've met Coach Sylvester she can be a real bitch." I looked up at a very pretty blond girl; she looked like she could be a cheerleader. "My name's Quinn Fabray and your new to this school seeing how you had the courage to walk into her office. Let's go get you cleaned up we wouldn't want you going back home all teary eyed." She said walking me into the girl's bathroom.

"So what's your name?" Quinn asked giving me a paper towel. "My name's Star Green and thank you for being so nice you're like the only person that took the time to stop and talk to me." She shrugged and gave me a small smile. "So where are you from?" "Miami, Florida I really wasn't looking forward to coming here at all. No offence I know this is home for you and it's going to be home for me to so I need to suck it up." Quinn patted my back and pulled my hair out of my face. "Hey this is supposed to be your time to start fresh, you're the new girl most of these people I've seen them since I was in Elementary school. So tomorrow I want you to go out there and just be you." I nodded and looked up at her. "Why are you helping?" "Because I like you, you seem like a nice person and I think your eyes are beautiful."

I walked home and saw my father was there, which is kind of strange I thought I wasn't going to see him until after dinner. "Hey I'm home!" I yelled putting my backpack on the table. "How was school sweetie?" Mom asked walking into kitchen and stirring whatever she had on the stove. "It could have gone better but I made a friend, her name is Quinn Fabray she used to be in the head cheerleader but then something happened and now she is again." Dad walked into the room and kissed my forehead.

"So I'm guessing cheerleading didn't work out that well, I heard from some of the coworkers that Sue Sylvester is a crazy woman, she takes her Cheerios seriously." I nodded sitting down around the table. "Don't worry about her you can always try another club, I heard you singing last night maybe you can try out for the glee club." I frowned at her and she just smiled at me. "She right you have a wonderful voice and a voice like that should be shared with the world remember what I told you yesterday." "I know dad tomorrow after school I'm going to try my best and I'm going to try to out for the Glee Club." Oh yes I was trying out for Glee and I'm refuse to come home until I have joined a club and made my parents proud.

Today I will walk into this school and I will come out the member of a club even if it's being a part of the chess club again. I walked into school with my head held high until I noticed a girl just staring at me. She whispered something to her friend and they laughed still watching me. I felt all my confidence just disappear as I ran into the bathroom. Thankfully I was alone because I tripped inside landing hard.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_

_You made me insecure; to me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

_You got every right to a beautiful life, come on  
Who says, who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

I walked out of the bathroom and ran right into someone, hopefully it wasn't that guy from yesterday he gave me the creeps. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there it's all my fault." I said helping him up. When his eyes met mine he just froze, and I know he thought I was a freak everyone does.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, I didn't know people could be born with two different eye colors, but it looks good on you I like it. My names Finn Hudson what's your name?" I gave him a small smile and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'm Star Green it's nice to meet you and thank you I've never had anyone tell me my eyes were beautiful." He looked a little take back but quickly recomposed himself. "I heard you singing in the bathroom and wow you have a voice, I was wonder if you wanted to try out for the Glee Club." I quickly nodded and he gave me a large smile. "That's great I'll meet you right here after school and I'll show you were you can go to audition." "Thank you so much Finn; I'll see you in class." He nodded and we parted.

Classes went by pretty fast and I waited by the girls bathroom for Finn who I was starting to think this was all just a joke when I cute blond boy walked up to me. He smiled and I felt my heart melt, this boy was beyond cute he was sexy.

"Hey you must be Star, Finn wanted me to come and get you he had to talk to one of his teachers and he didn't want you standing her alone." He said flashing me a smile. "Yeah." Smooth Star really smooth. "Let's go I already told Mr. Schue that we were coming so we're going to the auditorium." I nodded and followed him down the hall into the auditorium; there were about ten people in the front row looking very bored. I don't know if I can do this, I can't even sing in front of my parents now they want me to sing in front of strangers. The Blondie turned around and grabbed me pulling me down the aisle to my Spanish teacher?

"Ah, Star I didn't know you wanted to try out for the Glee club, it's nice to see a new student trying to get involved. Glee this is Star Green she just moved here from Florida and she's here to try out." Mr. Schuster yelled. A couple of them hollered and smiled and waved, oh man I'm so nervous I don't know if I can do this. "Pretty eyes I didn't know you could sing?" The delinquent boy from yesterday said, this is strange I didn't think him of all people would be part of the Glee Club. "Go ahead on stage, what are you going to be singing for us today?" "I'll be singing 'Stand by Me' by Ben E. King." I looked down at everyone and I felt like my voice just disappeared. "You can start at any time Star." Mr. Schuster said. I opened my mouth to sing but nausea came over me and it wasn't going to be pretty.

_When the night has come and the land is dark _

_And the moon is the only light we see _

_No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

That did not just come from me. I looked over and saw Finn he was singing, ok I can do this all I have to do is pick up where he started. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_**(Star)**__  
So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_**(Star and Finn)**_

_And darling, darling, stand by me _

_Darling, darling, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble_

_Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me_

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand_

_Stand by me_

"That was amazing, I am just blown away I don't think I've ever heard a voice so angelic no offence to anyone here." Mr. Schuster said looking at the other students they all shrugged except on she looked very upset. "Mr. Schue I think we have enough members of Glee and we especially don't need ones that can't even sing without having backup." That was the same girl in my Pre-Calculus class, the grade grubber.

"Just because she has a better voice than you doesn't mean she can't join and I like her she looks like she could be a great Cheerio." I smiled at the girl dressed in her Cheerleading uniform and looked over at Mr. Schuster. "Does everyone else like Star?" They all raised their hands and I couldn't help but jump up and down. "So does this mean I'm a part of the club now?"

"Welcome to Glee Club Star."


	3. Solo

"I'm so proud of you kitten I knew you had it in you when is your first competition I'm so excited I wish your father was here so he could hear this. Unfortunately he's in a meeting right now so we can't even call him." I shrugged taking a bite out of my Sloppy Joe. "Well I'll tell him when I see him, there's was this girl that was really bitchy after Finn and I finished our song she was like "We already have enough people we don't need more people" then this Cheerleader girl told her off and I wanted so badly to laugh but I couldn't do that it would be mean." Mom laughed and shook her head.

A couple weeks passed by in class and things were great the Glee Club has been very welcoming except the girl whose name I found out was Rachel Berry; she was a real monster just because the others think I can sing better than she can. Lots of things happened in these couple weeks, Brittney, Santana, and Quinn all quit the Cheerios, Finn and Rachel aren't dating anymore and I have a feeling that a bunch of drama is going down and I hope I'm not in the middle of it but knowing my luck I'm going to be the main source of it.

"Hey Baby Doll how are you sweetie?" I looked up from my locker and saw Santana smiling at me. For some reason everyone in the Glee club is calling me Baby Doll and I don't know why Finn said it was because I have rosy cheeks like a doll, but Quinn says it's because I have such a cute baby face, Brittany said something that wasn't even in English I don't even think what she said was a language, whatever the reason is it's my nickname whether I like it or not.

"I'm alright, what about you? I hope you've been keeping out of trouble, I know you like to shoot people down but it's not nice, one day you're going to meet your match and you're not going to like it." I explained as we walked to English. She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Baby your mistaken I'm the top Bitch at this school and no one can beat me; I'll take you out if I have to. But I might not be able to because you're almost as cute as Brittney if I hurt you it's only if you really piss me off or I'm really drunk." I laughed at her comment as we walked into class.

At lunch that's when things really started going and trust me it wasn't the good type of going it was awful most people would have gotten a kick of it but personally I thought it was bad. It started in during an emergency glee meeting

"I'm sorry to call you all here but I just got a brilliant idea in class and I had to share it with all of you, it's mostly about our newest member but that's alright. An ad popped on my computer with a song and Star has the perfect voice for 'My Heart Will Go On'." I looked around at the others and they all smiled and gave me thumbs ups.

"Mr. Schue I don't think that's a very good idea, first off we all know I love Celine Dion and it's only fair that I get to sing her songs, I thought we already established this a long time ago? Second she just got here why is she getting a solo that she clearly can't sing I mean she can barely speak in front of everyone but for her to get a solo that's just wrong? That would just make the Glee Club ridiculous and an open invitation for people with no talent to just waltz right in. And third we all know she can't hit those high notes I mean she has such a man voice already she would just be embarrassing herself." Rachel said frowning at me.

"Hold on a second I think giving Star a solo would be great I mean it would help herself confidence and she's been doing great she's pretty outgoing to me and she does not have a man voice if she does that's the highest man voice I've ever heard." Finn said smiling at me. He's been so nice to me since I got here, and so has everyone else but for some reason he's just so wonderful to me. "Thank you Mr. Schuester and that is my favorite song so I will enjoy singing a solo for you." I said smiling mostly to myself.

"Look you little creepy eyed witch ever since you got here you have been nothing but a pain in my ass and your taking away my solos that I have been waiting so long for that's not ok with me." Rachel yelled. "I'm a pain in the ass because everyone else thinks I'm a better singer than you? I am sick and tired of all your abuse, when all I've ever done is be nice to you I don't want to be mean because I know how it feels be picked and I don't want anyone else to feel what I felt. But you for some strange reason you're the only person that I can't seem to get through to and now I'm done. I'm done trying to be your friend, I'm done with all the insults I'm just finished. How does it feel Rachel you win you got everything you wanted on a silver platter oh sorry the Queen is to good for silver let's get her a gold platter and oh I almost forgot now you can have your solo I hope happy now Bitch? Thank you so much Mr. Schue for everything I love Glee but she isn't worth my time." I grabbed my things and walked out of the room.

I heard footsteps behind me and a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Finn looking down at me. "Don't try to get me to go back because I'm not going as long as things are sour between Rachel and me and I know I freaked out I usually don't do things like that. Oh and things, they're probably not going to get better because she got exactly what she wan…" My sentence was cut short when Finn's lips landed on mine. He pulled away and just stared at me.

"I don't know why I just did that I'm so sorry." I shook my head and smiled at him. "It's alright I liked it." He smiled back and leaned down kissing me again. Oh man I can't wait to tell my mom she's going to be so excited when she finds out I got my first kiss. I mental screamed as the bell rang, he walked me to class and we said our goodbyes. Wait does this mean we're dating?

"So he really just kissed you out of nowhere?" I rolled my eyes and looked over at my mother who was sitting at the end of my bed. "Yes mom he did and it was great, he's so nice but I'm still not too sure I've only know him for like 2 weeks I'm don't want to rush into this and then get my heart broken." She nodded smiling at me. "You're so wonderful you know that right?" You know sometimes mom can be so confusing.

"What do you mean?" "I mean exactly what I said your wonderful, you know you brother would be so proud of you right? Knowing him he would have gone to your school and confronted the Finn boy try to intimidate him, no offence to your father but your brothers was more of a father than he was, when the both of us were at work he would take care of you and I think that makes us awful parents we were never there for you guys and it took something awful to bring us together." I frowned at her and kissed her cheek.

"If you guys were bad parents I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have 4.36 and I would've been on some sort of drug and perhaps a teenage mom I mean that could happen if I was sexually active and I'm not I'm still a happy virgin but I'm not I turned out great, Brady turned out wonderful we didn't fight like other siblings we took care of each other more or him taking care of me but you guys did wonderful, don't forget that alright. I love you mom." Ever since Brady died mom had quit her job because she wanted to dedicate her time to taking care of me until I turned 18.

The couple day of days pasted I'll tell you I wasn't feeling that great and the more I think about it the more I think it's because I kisses Finn he didn't seem sick but maybe he had some sort of illness and his immune system is just stronger than my.

"Hey Baby did you hear what I said?" Santana said standing in front of me. "No sorry I'm not feeling that well I don't know why I just feel sick my throat feels the worst it leterally feels like there's like a lump in there." Santana and Brittany stepped away from and just looked at me skeptically, maybe not Brittney she kind of just looked. "Hey Baby, you don't look go you look kind of yellow if that's the right color." Tina said felling my forehead. "Oh my gosh your burning up we have…" I'm not really sure what happened after that because the world went dark.

_Everyone POV_

"Oh my gosh she just passed out we need to get her the nurse." Tina said as Finn ran up the four girls. He was walking by when he saw Star collapse, hopefully this was just some sort of joke and she was playing around. "Hey guys what happened is Star alright?" Finn picked her up and they made their ways to the nurse's office quickly, he noticed that her skin was hot meaning she had a fever and it was a high one. "We were talking when she said her throat was hurting then Tina walked up and said she was looking yellow, felt her forehead she had a fever and bam she passed out." Santana was just as confused as everyone one minute Baby was laughing and giggling and now she's knocked out. It didn't make any sense.

_Back to Star's POV_

Oh man talk about a huge headache I feel like I got hit by a bus and it's so hard swallow I hope I don't have something that could kill me. This place is definitely not my house, I'm in a hospital am I really that ill? I looked over and saw my mom and Finn sleeping in the chairs against the wall. "Mom?" My voice was raspy and hit hurt so badly to talk. The door flew open and my walked in and ran over me. "Your awake they didn't know if you were going to wake up for a while I'm so glad you're alright." He said hugging me. Mom and Finn woke up and were standing on my other side. They were talking but I wasn't hearing anything I was too focused on Finn. "Star sweetie the doctor, said you need surgery to keep your voice." Mom said looking down.

They can't afford the surgery from my throat, I know how can they we had to move into a house four times smaller than our old house. "Baby we can't afford the surgery we asked to pay it off piece by piece but they said we couldn't do it. I'm so sorry Star, I really am I wish they was something I could have done." Mom broke out the waterworks and what teenager wants to see their mother crying.

I'm going to lose my voice which means no more singing, and just when I was starting to like it I have it taken from me just like that. My first day back to school (which was like a week later) was just awful I Finn was my translator and there was no way I could face anyone in Glee, I mean they would find out soon or later but for now I choose later.

"Star, we heard what happened I'm so sorry about your voice you had the most beautiful voice." Mercedes said patting my back. I shrugged and smiled at her. My voice was slowing slipping away and I was trying to save what voice I had to talk to my parents or Finn. Life as a mute is going to be so boring. Classes when by very slowly and I got a bunch of "I'm so sorry to hear about your voice" comments and as happy as I was that they were thinking of me it was really starting to piss me off. After last period I was practically tackled but Finn and Santana where were running towards me. "Come on we have a surprise to show you." Santana said putting a blindfold over my face.

They led me to only God knows where but most likely the music room, knowing them they would want me to join the Glee Club but I don't see how I can seeing how I can't talk anymore let alone sing. I pushed into a chair and the blindfold was taken off, the music room was decorated with balloons, a couple tables filled with pastries and little finger sandwiches and a giant banner that read 'Get Well Soon Star'. The whole Glee Club was there and smiling at me even Rachel was there and she was holding a present.

"Hi, I know you don't like me much but when I found out what happened to your voice I almost had a heart attack. No one especially someone like you with the voice of an angel deserves to have they angelic voice taken from them, so I came up with the brilliant idea to have a bake sale and sing at the mall for donations to pay for your surgery. All together we came up with $8,963.94 which I'm sure is more than enough for you to pay from your surgery, the extra money can go to your family funds. I'm so sorry from acting like Bitch, you deserve that solo and I know you're going to do just fine." Rachel handed me the small box and an envelope. I know this sounds cheesy but I couldn't help but just cry, never have I had friends that would do something like this and it felt so wonderful, to have people care about you. I put down the gift and the money and pulled her into a tight hug. "I want a hug too." Santana yelled jumping into our hug, and before I knew it the whole Glee Club were embracing Rachel and me.

The next day I had my surgery done and everything went by smoothly, thankfully I got to them when I did because if I had waited any longer I would have lost my voice for good. I've already started back at school and my first day back I went straight to Mr. Schue and asked him to join the Glee Club which he gladly agreed to. Rachel had invited me to go reherse for my solo in the auditorium after school, and I couldn't be any happier, we were friends the one think I've wanted since I got here.

"Hey Star I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not but I'm glad you did, we should get started." I shook my head and she looked at me strange. "You know Rachel the first time I heard you sing I felt like I was at a Broadway show you were the amazing singing on stage that everyone will talk about for weeks, and I was the kid in the crowd wanting to grow up and be just like you. I don't think you know this but you're the reason why I want to be more outgoing and a better singer, your my inspiration and I want to be just like you minus your wardrobe." She laughed at my comment and took my hands. "And why I heard you sing Miss. Star I was beyond blown away I love your voice and that's why I was so mean to you because you were better at something that I was supposed to be the best at…" "Rachel you're not getting this are you? You are my idol even though I haven't known you for that long you're my musical hero when you graduate and leave the Glee Club and I'm here I'm going to turn on my Rachel Berry side and I'm going to be the new Rachel Berry."

"As much as I love that you idolize me I don't want you too because you've already beat the Rachel Berry voice and when you graduate people are going to be wanted to be the new Star Cathleen Gwendolyn Green because she's one of the greatest things that ever happened to the Glee Club, and when you graduate I better see you at NYDA or I'll personally hunt you down and bring you there." We both laughed and she pulled me into a hug that I happily returned. "Oh, before we start the solo I was wondering if we could sing a duet." She smiled widely and pulled out sheet music. "I already picked out a perfect song for us."

_When you're sad,  
When you're feeling low  
When you're hurt and don't know where to go.  
Think of me-  
There I'll be,  
Anytime you need a friend._

When you're down,  
And your luck runs out,  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,  
It's OK-  
Turn my way,  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.

All our lives,  
Anywhere we are,  
Just reach out-I'll never be too far.  
Come what may  
There I'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, I'm in-  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you need a friend,  
Come what may,  
There I'll stay,  
Now until the very end,  
Anytime,  
Anytime you need a friend.  
Whatever it takes,  
Anytime,  
Anywhere,  
Anytime you need a friend.


End file.
